


Voice of a Stranger

by Matrya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, apparitions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's seen her before, but he's pretty sure he isn't dreaming right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of a Stranger

He's dreamt about her, always dressed in costume—as a princess or Little Red Riding Hood, a vampire hunter or angel.

No matter what, she has never spoken to him, which is what leads him to realise this may not be a dream.

"You're gonna save my life."

She is translucent but seems to have no trouble sitting in the passenger seat.

"Looks like you're a little late for that, Princess."

Her face scrunches up. "First, don't call me that. I'm Buffy. No princess, sweetcheeks or darling; just Buffy. Second, don't make fun of my name." Buffy gives him a glare he would almost like to argue with. "Third, this is more of an astral projection deal and the big decision-y people upstairs think you're the only one who can save my 'earthly vessel'," she finishes, complete with air quotes.

He twists his lip. "Oh, really? Well, you can tell—"

"If you don't do it, The Apocalypse comes early. I'm not saying an apocalypse, this is no miniscule upheaval by the forces of evil.

Dean offers her his mostly divided attention.

"I'm talking extinction level event." She smiles charmingly. "And I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Says who?"

Her chuckle echoes unnaturally and, he notices vaguely, is such a deep tone it sends a quiver up his not-inexperienced-in-creepy spine.

"Oh, Dean, I'm The Slayer."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
